


ART:  I turned away

by imera



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by the original story by apckrfan.</p><p>Four years after the movie, Claire gets a late night phone call from the last person she'd expect to hear from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART:  I turned away

**Author's Note:**

> This is art created for the small fandom big bang @ LJ.
> 
> The story was hellishly long, but I finished it and loved it :) A sweet romantic story with great plot.
> 
>  
> 
> I chose to draw it traditionally by using Mucha's style, then colouring it digitally.
> 
>  
> 
> [link on tumblr](http://imera-art.tumblr.com/post/116584521740/i-turned-away-john-bender-claire-standish)

**Author's Note:**

> [link on tumblr](http://imera-art.tumblr.com/post/116584521740/i-turned-away-john-bender-claire-standish)


End file.
